A Secret Revealed
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Secrets are revealed and friendship is put to the test


Title: A Choice to Make

Author: Tiger Eyes3

Summary: Secrets are revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't use them for profit.

The sun shining through the open window woke me up, I laid quietly in my bed listening to the sound of breathing coming from the body snuggled up against mine. It wasn't every day that I awakened before my love. She's usually up and working on that laptop of hers.

She shifted a bit and pressed her body father against mine. I tightened my arms around her.

"Umm…Duo." She whispered.

"Shush, sleep Heero, sleep." I smiled as she did just that. It faded as I remembered how Heero came to be living wih me.

----

Heero had disappeared again after the second war. And after seeing how well she had taken care of herself after the first war, I immediately became worried. Even with Quatra's help it took over a month to find her. When we did, it was in a rundown cottage at the edge of a cliff. I had gotten there only to find her collapsed on the ground at the edge. When I picked her up to take her back to the cottage I was dismayed to find at how light she was. It was there, that I found out the reason's why she left. It was there I found out her greatest secret.

----

She moved again, this time farther under the blankets that I had pulled over us last night. Smiling I went back to my thoughts.

-----

When Heero had awaken, two hours after I'd found her, I had wanted to scream and shake her, I wanted to know why she would do something as stupid as this and she told me.

Told me that she was a fraud, not what she seemed to be.

Told me that she was really a girl. That fact shocked me. I've roomed with her in over a dozen schools and never once noticed anything different, granted she never got changed in front of me… When I asked why hid and how, she told me one word.

J

It was all I needed to know. G was a bastard, so I kind of understand the reasons. I didn't ask for anymore information. I'd wait till she was ready to tell me. And then after I stuffed her with food, I took her home with me.

----

I glanced at the clock 7:30am, I've been up for over an hour thinking about the beauty at my side. She had told me why she hid last week.

----

Heero was J's secret weapon, able to go as either gender and underestimated in both, no one expected such a scrawny boy to be able to fight and that a girl could be stronger than any man.

J also took away her ability to reproduce; he didn't just cut the tubes, but took the whole thing and burned them in front of her.

---

Heero has been through so much; I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt her if it was within my powers to stop it.

Today we would be meeting up with the others. It had been almost four months since I last saw them. Three since I last talked to Quatra. I sighed the one day Heero wanted to sleep in, was the day we had to be up early.

"Heero." I said softy not wanting to startle her.

"Emp."

"Come on Hee-chan, it's time to get up." I kissed the part of her head I could still see.

"Duo." Heero's head moved so that one tired eye could be seen.

"Come on, we're meeting the guys today. I moved to get out of bed only to be pulled back down. "Heero!" I was surprised she had never done something like this before. She just gave me a smile before pulling my head down, till our lips met in a soft kiss. When I was finally released from her grasp, I just knew I had a big goofy grin on my face. "Come on." I pulled hr out of bed. While I went to shower, she had gotten dressed and gone to start on breakfast.

That is where I found her. Heero was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top with a dark blue hoody. She had yet to notice me. I decided to change that. I snuck forward till I was right behind her, when she placed the cutting knife down, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Heero jumped a bit before looking over her shoulder at me.

"Duo." She said accusingly.

"What koi?" She sighed.

"Why don't you fry the potatoes?" It was my turn to sigh. I didn't want to let go. I kissed her pale cheek before releasing my hold on her thin waist.

After breakfast, we left the house to drive the two hours to the spaceport. Quatra promised to have one of his private planes waiting for us.

And it was, along with Wufei and Sally.

"He Wu-man!" I shouted running in front of Heero. I heard Wufei growl a bit.

"Hello Duo."

"Hiya Sally."

"Duo." She gave me a hug. "Who's your friend? I thought Quatra said Heero was with you?" I was going to just come right out and say that it was Heero, but she rested a hand on my arm and shook her head.

"I'll tell you when we get to Quatra's." Wufei growled again, but left it go. We boarded the plane and soon were on our way out of the atmosphere and to L4.

END POV

I was surprised when Duo showed up without Heero, Quatra said that's who Duo was with, instead he shows up with some girl, a very pretty girl, who to me seemed hesitant to approach me and Sally. Instead of saying anything to us, she curled up against Duo after we've taken our seats for take off.

"Who do you think she is?" Sally asked me softly. I refrained from my usual comments on woman and answered.

"Probably Duo's girlfriend." I watched Duo interact with the girl she was a good couple of inches shorter than Duo with chocolate brown hair cut short. Her eyes are what caught my attention. They reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who.

END POV

'Duo's girlfriend indeed, I remember how Duo used to act around Heero Duo loved him.' The girl murmured something too softly for me to hear. Duo's own response was slightly louder but still too soft to hear. The girl said something back, glaring at the braided boy. Duo only laughed and pulled the girl closer, the glare lasted for a couple more minutes before it faded.

The glare, one I've seen many times directed at Duo by one messy haired boy was displayed on the girls face.

'For a moment there I thought it looked like Heero's' I knew asking Duo would get me nowhere, he could be just as tight-lipped as the others when he wanted to be. But still I couldn't help wonder, who this girl was that Duo wouldn't talk to us for.

END POV

The shuttle carrying four of my friends will be arriving soon, in less than 15 minutes. I hadn't talked to Duo for over 3 months, ever since he called me to say that he found Heero, and that Heero was going to be living with him.

I remember that Duo said he was in a bad state and would need lots of recovery time. 3 months is a lot especially for the 'perfect soldier'.

Heero, there was just something about him that seemed to be a mystery. One that should be obvious but yet isn't, kind of like his gun thing.

"Quatra." Trowa's voice brought my attention to my lover and fellow ex-gundam pilot. "The shuttle is about to dock." I looked at the clock, sure enough 15 minutes had passed.

"Alright." We headed for the shuttle bay.

'The joys of being rich.' I thought.

"Is everything alright little one?" Again Trowa startled me.

"I'm fine, just thinking." The door was opening and stairs connecting to the shuttle.

"About… Heero." Sally came out first.

"Yes, how'd..?" Wufei came out next.

"A guess." Duo came out but stopped before going down the steps, he turned around and looked into the shuttle.

"What's he doing?" I wondered out loud. Trowa shrugged his shoulders. Wufei and Sally seemed to realize that Duo wasn't following.

'Does it have to do with Heero?'

End POV

----

Quatra was puzzled, that, I could tell. Duo was acting strange well strange for him anyway. Normally he'd have been the first one out of the shuttle. What ever or who ever was keeping him up thee must be important. Finally Duo started down the steps followed by a girl.

'A girl, I thought Heero was coming.'

"Quatra who's that?" I asked. Quatra shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Duo said Heero was coming but nothing about bringing a guest." When Duo and the mystery girl reached the ground, Quatra and I moved to greet them.

"Hi everyone." Quatra greeted, Duo his ever hyper self hug Quatra excitedly.

"Qu-man, what's up?" Wufei and Sally nodded to me and the girl had an odd smirk on her face, she must have felt me watching her because she turned her head to fix hr eyes on me. And that's when I realized who it was.

I nodded to her and she nodded back.

"So Duo who's your friend?"

Quatra's in for a big surprise.

End pov

----

This is it, soon I will know if my friends hate me or not. I didn't want to leave the safety of the shuttle. Wufei and Sally were already off and down the stairs. Duo was also off the shuttle, but he seemed to realize that I wasn't following him because he ducked his head back inside.

"Heero, what's wrong?" His voice was soft and his violet eyes were full of concern. I didn't want him to worry.

"What if they hate me Duo? They're the closest thing I have to friends." He moved his head in a gesture for me to follow him. Wufei and Sally were waiting patiently for us. Trowa and Quatra were waiting for us as well. Once we were on the ground, they moved to greet us. Duo being himself practically bounced over. I was smirking Duo was happy and I knew everything would be ok. For now anyway.

I could feel eyes on me.

'Who?' Turning my head ever so slightly I saw one emerald eye looking at me.

'I wonder if he realizes who I am?' Trowa was the only other pilot who knows my secret. He doesn't know the how's and why's but he knows the rest. After my self-destruct, he was the one to heal me, him and the girl who claims to be his sister. Of course in the tending of my wounds something's became apparent and he too it up with me. After that he became, dare I say, protective, to a certain extent. Duo doesn't know this but after the first war, Trowa was the one I kept in contact with. Trowa nodded at m. He knows.

"So Duo who's your friend?" I didn't think it was possible, Duo's smile got even bigger.

"Why don't we head inside and I'll tell you?"

END POV

----

Quatra led us inside of his mansion and into the library. I picked a nice comfy chair near one bookshelf and sat in it, pulling Heero on to my lap. She was tense.

"Relax, it'll be fine." I whispered to her. At first she tensed up even more, before relaxing into me. The others had gotten comfortable and were watching us.

"So Duo…." Quatra started. I smiled.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize her though you should." I wanted to tease them all first.

"Duo just tell them already." Trowa said to me. 'Tell them?'

"You know already?" I… how could how could he know… oh yea I forgot he took care of her during the war.

"…"

"Did we miss something?"

"I think so." Heero was watching her friends as they tried to figure it out, before she whispered to me.

"Sally should know about me. I surprised she hasn't figured it out." Heero was right.

"Think Sally back to the beginning of the war." I could see she was puzzled. "When you first saw me…" I could see the wheels turning in her head. And when she figured it out.

"But… She…" She trailed off starring at Heero.

Wufei looks pissed.

"She what? What's going on?" Quatra and Wufei practically shouted at us. I looked at Heero.

"Can I?" She nodded. "I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy."

END POV

----

"What!"

Heero Yuy, that petite girl snuggled up on Duo's lap is really the perfect soldier. I couldn't believe it. A woman, Heero Yuy, I just can't believe that the one of the strongest people I know is a woman! How did he… she survive the war with hi.. her secret intact? I looked around at the others. Quatra looks like he just got stamped on by his own gundam. And Trowa doesn't look surprised at all. Heero doesn't seem to like the looks me, Sally and Quatra were giving hi… her. She turned her head to bury her face in Duo's shoulder. This didn't make any sense, I think it's time I leaned the whole truth.

----

I thought the read outs were wrong. By looks Heero was certainly male, but then again he certainly is the most feminine looking after Quatra. … damn.

Wufei looks stunned, which means he's going to act pissed. Quatra was too surprised to do anything. Duo and Heero were watching us quietly, well at least Duo was, Heero had hidden her face.

Poor thing everything happens to Heero. No wonder she fought so hard.

----

That's why she felt so strange. He was really a she.

I glanced over at my lover.

He doesn't look… of right I almost forgot. Trowa took care of Heero during the war. Heero, she looks so fragile sitting on Duo's lap, but she's so strong.

Trowa got up from where he sat next to me, to stand next to the chair Duo sat in. Heero was hiding her face.

The emotions rolling off here were wrapped in a tangled mess of nervousness, worry and fear.

Does she think we'll hate her?

----

I was right. I'm glad she's finally letting this secret go. Maybe now I can find out why she acted as a boy rather than a girl. She looks uncomfortable at the stares. I know Quatra won't care, but I can't be sure on Wufei, and Sally she have known from what Duo said.

Heero buried her head against Duo's shoulder.

She looks so young, younger than Quatra.

I thought for a moment, she is the youngest, her birthday is at the end of the year.

The silence was lasting too long. I got up and walked over to my friend.

Duo gave me a bright smile as I rested my hand on her shoulder. She moved her head to peek an eye out and when she it was me, she released her hold on Duo's shirt and wrapped her arms around me waist.

----

When I saw Trowa standing next to me I couldn't help but seek reassurance from the taller boy. The others seemed stunned beyond belief. What felt like years was really only a couple of minutes before Sally got up and came across the room. I released my hold on Trowa.

"Thank you for telling us." It was all she said to me. It was all I needed. I gave her a quick hug. Duo poked me and I sent him a glare. The smirk on his face was one that said I-told-you-so. I gave him a small smile before Wufei dragged my attention to him.

"You are strong, it's an honor to know you." Coming from Wufei that means a lot. He gave me a gentle hug and Duo a squeeze on the arm. Quatra seemed to have gathered himself at last and walked over.

"I'm glad your our friend." He kissed my cheek.

"Great, now that that's over with, when do we eat." Duo broke the mood. Everyone laughed.

"Come on I'm sure dinner is ready by now." Quatra led the others out of the room. When I moved to follow them, Duo held my waist, holding me on his lap. I turned my upper body o that I could face him. He gave me a long kiss.

"See, I told you. Don't worry anymore." He said before letting me up. We walked to the dinning room. After having to ask for directions from a passing servant.

The end

For now.


End file.
